The Five Kings
by Hero of the Dark
Summary: America knew something was wrong when his reflection winked at him. 2ptalia, multiple pairings. Warning: Rated T for a reason!
1. Chapter 1: In the Mirror

"I sit in the dark. And it would be hard to figure out which is worse; the dark inside, or the darkness out." – Joseph Brodsky

Chapter 1

America knew something was wrong when his reflection winked at him. Okay, so maybe the darker hair and the bloody baseball bat should've been enough to throw him off but he wasn't really paying attention to the mirror. Either way, the second that movement didn't mimic his it all immediately jumped out at him. For a moment there was utter silence, then America screamed and jumped back, tripping over the toilet and sending himself sprawling on the white tile floor.

He hesitantly peeked over the counter, and his own blue eyes gazed back at him. He stood up, and his own reflection greeted him. Right eyes, right hair. Either way, he snatched his phone out of his pocket and hit the emergency number.

"England! There was a person with red eyes in my mirror!"

There was silence on the other end for a moment then "oh bloody hell not you too…"

"What do you mean me too?"

"I've been in contact with Germany. All the G8, the Nordic 5, the Baltics, and a few others had the same thing happen to them. I'm researching it right now, and it isn't looking good. We're having a meeting at my house tomorrow about it."

"Please tell me my evil twin isn't gonna burst out of the mirror and strangle me."

There was a bitter laugh from the other side of the phone. "I wish I could promise you that, America. You should probably go ahead and buy a plane ticket. I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up.

-The-Five-Kings-

The next day at a meeting building in England's house, every mirror had been pulled off the walls and turned face down on the ground. If they couldn't be removed, someone had painted them over with black paint. Reflections could be seen nowhere in the building and there were no humans to direct the nations to the meeting room, only handmade signs pointing the way.

The meeting room itself was smaller than usual, with not as many nations having come. Most of Europe was there, as was Asia. America and Canada seemed to be the only ones there from the new world. England sat at the head of the table, a massive dusty book opened in front of him. Every nation present was silent as he spoke.

"Now as you all know, each of you are here because you saw another version of yourself in the mirror. They looked the same, save a few differences." England said. "I think I've figured out who they are, but let me warn you that it is not good." He traced his finger down to the middle of the left page and began to read.

"And when you see

Through the reflection

A figure is not quite you

Your best chances are to run

As fast and as far as you can

But you will never escape for long

When the reflection worlds touch

Everything you hide will be on display

This a world of hate

The reflection of fear

While a world of hate would rather hide

When the reflection worlds touch

Terror will rise

And unless stopped by the greatest of forces

The countries feared

Will swallow those hated whole."

England sighed and looked up from the book. "Roughly translated, anyways. It's in latin."

"Wait…are you saying there's another world brushing against ours?" Estonia asked.

"Apparently. It's actually an entirely different dimension, but as near as I can tell it at the very least has alternate versions of everyone in this room. Darker versions, that we should fear and that hate us. That's what you all saw in the mirror."

"And they're going to come over here and EAT US?"

"I don't know, I'm still trying to get through this bloody book. I'll have more information later on, but for now I think its best if we all stay here, strength in numbers and all that. I've had rooms prepared for everyone, and my friends have retrieved your bags."

-The-Five-Kings-

Deep within a castle frozen in an age gone past, the figure of a teenage boy darted past a million frosty mirrors on his way to the castle's heart. "Good news, good news!" He shouted, rushing through the hallways. "Oh, big brother! Good news!"

At the head of the room a figure in leather with a war hammer hanging over his shoulder rose to his feet. The teenager darted into his arms and glued himself to the older man's side. "They fell for it." He said, grinning up at the older. "Every last one of them!"

The older man put an arm around the teenager and held him to his side. "Good. You did very well." He walked down the steps to the table that set at the bottom. On it was what looked somewhat like a chess board, but with five sides instead of four. It was a large board, and on each side were five to seven pieces in different colors: one group was pink, another violet, the next jade, then dark red, and finally icy blue. Each of the pieces was customized with weapons and occasionally a crown or other item. "Unfortunately the cupcake king has the first move, having the smallest in his court."

"What do you think he'll do big brother?"

The man looked at the pieces for a minute before picking up a small pink piece with a crowbar and moving it forward into the center of the board, where a golden ring painted on the board surrounded a massive amount of white pieces. The piece with the crowbar was held just inside the circle for a moment, then the man used the pink piece to knock several of the white pieces over. "He'll get at least two, with the surprise factor if nothing else."

"You know I'm not that big of a nation. I could probably get there pretty quickly-"

"I'm keeping you out of this as long as I possibly can." He picked the white pieces up and placed them back in their previous positions. The pink piece was set right inside the circle, and the man moved back up the steps to sit down in his seat. The teenager happily sat himself down in the smaller seat right next to the wooden throne. The man tapped his fingernails on the chair for a moment "get me the sniper."

The man slouching near the front of the room stood up and silently walked out the door.

-The-Five-Kings-

The rooms England had set up were very simple. Sealand didn't bother to do more than make sure his stuff was in his bag before rushing off to find one of the older nations. He'd finally been invited to a meeting! They had to acknowledge him now!

-The-Five-Kings-

Pink had always been the King's favorite. The boy liked the color, but it was still a bit overwhelming as he stood before the man on the throne. "I guess I'm being sent in?"

"That's right!" The man on the throne said, his legs swinging back and forth. "You're the smallest, after all!"

The boy contemplated this for a moment. "I am, aren't I? Well, okay. How am I getting there?"

"The portal, of course! You got us first dibs! Come on, come on!" The man hopped down from the throne and dragged the boy out of the room.

-The-Five-Kings-

The sun was setting in the background as Sealand rushed through the yard, looking for a sign of the other nations. He'd never been in this building before, and honestly had no idea where to go. He kept walking, until a headache began pounding behind his forehead. He frowned and looked around: magic, it had to be. And lots of it.

There, in the dirt! There was the source! He rushed over, but when he was only a few feet away a horrible smashing pain ripped through his forehead and he was sent sprawling into the dirt.

"Hey, there." The crowbar he'd been hit with was being twirled like a baton in the left hand of a small figure. He couldn't see above the waist, a pair of denim jeans and tennis shoes on legs and feet that looked like they belonged to a boy his age.

The right hand grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him up to meet the other boy's eyes. Sealand froze in terror as he realized who the boy was. "I said hey."

-The-Five-Kings-

England looked up from his dinner as a terrified scream ripped through the conference building.

* * *

I really don't have much to say about this so far. Please read and review, and I'll try to update soon.

-Hero of the Dark


	2. Chapter 2: The Medicine Man

"Every soul is a hidden world to another soul." – Friedrich Nietzsche

Chapter 2

In half a second nations from all over the northern hemisphere were ripping through the building towards the source of the scream. Swearing echoed from the hallways and sudden groups were formed when they found themselves heading the same way. A good deal of the nations ended up lost in the conference building, but some actually reached the yard.

The first one to succeed was Lithuania, who found himself frozen in terror at the sight in front of him. A boy with light blonde hair and pink eyes stood with one of his tennis shoes pressing Sealand into the dirt. He wore a pair of jeans and a white t shirt, a bloody crowbar slung over one shoulder. It didn't seem to be Sealand's blood, as the boy wasn't bleeding. However, Lithuania was quite you're your body wasn't supposed to bend like that. They stood in silence for a moment before Sealand calmly looked up at him.

No, not the one on the ground. The exact copy of him, save the lighter hair and the pink eyes. "You guys aren't very good at organization, are you?" The other Sealand asked. "Who knows how many idiots are still running around in there?"

The door slammed open again and swearing in both Italian and Danish informed the Lithuanian that he now had some backup. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY NEFEW?" Denmark roared, and in those words Lithuania could hear the terrifying Viking ripping off its smiling outer skin.

"He had it comin'." The reflection began twirling the crowbar in his left hand like a baton. "When someone says hey, you're supposed to say hey back."

"So you broke every bone in his body?" Romano asked, pulling a gun out of his pocket.

"Not all of them. Just most of them, 117 to be exact."

"Well you have to give him points for keeping track of things."

"I don't care how many cracks he counted, he's going to die!" Denmark pulled out his axe – where the FUCK did he hide that? – and pointed it at the boy.

The boy made a tutting sound in his throat. "Temper, temper."

With a roar of fury Denmark charged, but right before he could slice the boy in half the small figure bent his knees and jumped. He landed on Denmark's back, slamming down hard to force the man into the dirt before darting off into the night. Romano swore and fired after him. Romano's aim was impeccable, but the boy did flips, jumps, and zig zags as he ran, and with the help of the night and the distance between them even the best marksman's skill was rendered useless.

Meanwhile Lithuania rushed over to the injured micronation. He was out cold, thank god. Who knows how much pair he'd be in when he woke up? If he had been human, he'd already be dead. Carefully he pulled the boy into his arms, and was relieved to see he still had enough of his old strength to easily carry him and run at the same time because that's what he was doing, running to the conference room while he shouted for as many nations as possible to meet him there. When he finally arrived a few nations were already waiting for them, and Lithuania was relived beyond measure when China appeared in front of him. "Put him on the table" the old medicine master ordered "the rest of you get the chairs out of the way, and someone get me a knife and spoon from the kitchen" he fished vials filled with herbs and liquids out of long sleeves and the neck of his silken shirt. He dumped the plastic fruit on the floor and poured a vial of some yellow oil into the bowl they had rested in. "I'll be damned if I see a child in pain, aru. Even if he is related to opium. Someone get me my siblings, they're the only assistants I trust."

Hungary instantly darted from the room in search of the Asians as Iceland reentered the room, handing China a knife and a wooden kitchen spoon. "Thank you." China dumped a leafy herb on the table and diced it before scooping it into the mixture. The others watched in tense silence as he worked, and ten minutes later South Korea rushed into the room. "Hungary is still looked for the others." He explained, darting to China's side.

"Good." China grabbed the heavy duty bandages Germany had retrieved for him a few minutes ago. "Almost all his bones are broken, you know what to do."

"Of course." Korea took the bandages from China and ran over to the boy. Starting with his left arm he felt around to see what was broken, and when he did he carefully set the broken bone so it would heal correctly and wrapped it tight with bandages to make sure it stayed that way. He was still working on the boy's rib cage when China rushed over with the completed mixture.

"Germany go get me a sterile needle. They should be near where the bandages were." Germany darted out the door and not a minute later Hong Kong tore into the room.

With a simple "most of his bones are broken" Korea gave Hong Kong a massive amount of the heavy duty bandage, and the city state started to work on the boy's legs.

Germany returned with the sterile needle. China instantly filled it with the homemade mixture and injected it in the soft flesh between the next and shoulder. He then joined the other two in binding the broken bones. Japan and Taiwan, the other two Asians in attendance, soon joined them and were followed by an exhausted looking Hungary. By the time China declared he'd done all he could, all of the Asian countries had practically covered the boy in a second skin of tightly wrapped bandages. Taiwan had long since forced the other nations out of the room and now Japan reopened the door to see pretty much all of the nations in the conference building stuffed into one hallway.

"He's still out cold" the Japanese man said. "But he should be fine, the mixture China made earlier should numb the pain and speed up the healing process."

"With a nation's quick healing and a dose of my medicine every few hours he should be back on his feet in a week or so, aru. You're welcome." China said, appearing in the doorway behind Japan. "Korea and Japan are going to take him back to his room." A single raised eyebrow informed those who could read him that Japan hadn't been aware of this fact. But he accepted the task without a word and went to help move the boy out of the conference room.

"I'll lead you to his room." England said, his face far paler than normal and his eyes filled with worry. He led the two carrying the figure through the crowd, who instantly parted to let them pass. The Nordics followed after them, clearly concerned for their honorary sixth member. All of them except, oddly, Finland.

Sealand's mother figure approached the old nation standing near the doorway, Taiwan and Hong Kong wiping down the table and putting away supplies behind him. "It was his reflection, wasn't it?"

"You'd be better off asking England or Lithuania, aru." China replied. "But that's my guess, yes."

"If that's what can happen from a first encounter with the first of them to show up, how many people are going to get hurt over the course of this?"

"Quite a few" China said, contemplating this. "Nations heal, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt and severe injuries can leave permanent scars and weakness, especially if not properly dealt with."

Finland gulped, his hands trembling as he prepared himself for what needed to be said. "If that's the case, then we need more medics."

The two nations still cleaning froze. China frowned as he thought about this. "You're probably right, aru. I'm guessing you want me to train them?"

"All nations have basic healing knowledge, but you're the master of it." Finland said. "You don't have to teach everyone, but who knows how many people are going to be hurt?"

"Good point" another contemplative pause. "I'll do it." There was a startled gasp from Taiwan, Hong Kong standing stiff beside her. "Get back to work!" They instantly resumed scrubbing. China returned his attention to relived looking Finland. "But I'm picking who I'll train, and no complaining about my choices."

Finland nodded rapidly. "That's good, that's good. Oh, thank god that's over. I'm going go find Sealand." Still shaking, he stumbled off.

"I think he might be a bit afraid of me, aru." China thought to himself. "I don't know why. My age, perhaps?" He shrugged and looked over the gathered crowd of nations. "America, Italy, Latvia, Russia, Ukraine, Spain, and Prussia get out." They dispersed with various levels of complaint, but a single on of China's terrifying glares (a recently acquired skill) and they were gone.

The man spent a few more minutes looking at the remaining nations and reviewing their history before speaking again. "Romano, Lithuania, France." The three looked up as their names were called. "Come with me. The rest of you can leave."

China walked back into the conference room with the three surprised nations following after him and locked the door behind them.

-The-Five-Kings-

It was always tense at dinner, no one yet sure if their food was suddenly going to spring forward and hit them in the face or if their drinks had been poisoned. No one really talked much, and when one of the two girl's drink exploded in her face no one paid it the slightest bit of attention save the boy who burst out laughing. The girl simply took her napkin and wiped her face off. "He's being sent in first, right?" she asked.

"Yes, we're heading to the portal first thing tomorrow. The Ice King is reluctant to send his little brother, so we have an advantage just behind the Cupcake King and right before his neighbor." The man at the head of the table said, taking a drink from his porcelain cup.

The man in black prayed he wasn't given a slow acting poison, but for the moment it seemed he'd passed another dinner. He planned his words of support carefully, knowing he still walked on very thing ice. "I'm sure all will go perfectly."

The man set his utensils down and everyone froze, knowing about the two's delicate relationship. But the he simply smiled and lifted his cup. Shoulders slumped in relief: the man in black had picked his words well. The head of the table took another sip of his drink and swallowed before speaking again. "It better. This isn't a game I plan to loose."

* * *

Well that was surprisingly China-centric. So what do you guys think of Sealand's 2p so far? Don't worry, we'll be seeing more of him later. And don't worry, it won't be a steady stream of one 2p at a time. We'll be seeing all kinds of interesting 2p relationships as well as personalities and abilities as the story goes on. Also, I just want to say: THANK YOU. Four reviews in one day has made me happy beyond measure. It's what inspired me to write this chapter so quickly.

On the battlefield:

1p: Are aware of 2p Sealand's presence, but they're pretty much in the dark about what's going on. Hopefully England will finish translating that book soon.

2p: 2p Sealand has broken most of the bones in his counterpart's body and is currently hiding somewhere nearby. The 2ps seem to be far more aware of what is going on than their counterparts.

Mysteries Unsolved: What is this "game" the man at the head of the table was talking about? Could it be connected to the Ice King's unusual chess set? Who are these "kings?" Who is the Ice King, and who is his little brother? Who is the Cupcake King (this one should be pretty easy)? Who was the man at the head of the table, and who is the man in black? How do they fit into this equation? Hint: Think about the story's title.


	3. Chapter 3: We Have a Game Room

We are crooked souls trying to stand up straight." - ?

Chapter 3

It was dark in the hallways, the very top of the sun just starting to show itself over the horizon. Taiwan sighed as she ran a brush absentmindedly through her hair, walking down the hallway at a brisk pace. For whatever reason her internal clock had decided to wake her up at five this morning, and with no chance of falling back asleep breakfast had seemed like the next best option.

The hallway was cold and quiet, and without mirrors Taiwan had to do her best to brush her hair by touch. It was a struggle, but she wouldn't have looked in one of those mirrors for all the money in the world. Before long she found the kitchen.

"Hey, Taiwan!" She resisted a groan as she saw the other Asian country that was already sitting in the room. "Can't sleep either?"

"Pretty much." She opted to ignore Korea as best she could and headed for the fridge.

"I think that micronation getting mauled has put everyone a little off."

Taiwan paused. "That was surprisingly serious, coming from you." Well so much for ignoring him.

"Seriousness was invented in me, da ze!"

"And it's gone."

"Aw, you're no fun! Want a sandwich?"

"…what's on it?"

"Ham, mustard, and ketchup, da ze."

"I'll take it."

Korea handed her the sandwich and she promptly stuffed it down her throat. He whistled. "You were really hungry, da ze."

"I didn't get any dinner last night." Taiwan replied, taking a gulp of water from the fountain to wash the sandwich down. "I was helping China train the new medics and didn't get back to my room until midnight."

"So you only got five hours of sleep?"

"My internal clock is an idiot."

Korea nodded; stroking his chin in what was probably an attempted imitation of China. It failed. Suddenly his expression brightened and he snapped his fingers. "Want an energy drink, da ze?"

"Not in the slightest." Korea's shoulders slumped, Taiwan felt a slight tinge of guilt.

"Well then I'm out of ideas."

"I'm probably just going to take a nap this afternoon. The Italy brothers do that, right?"

"I think so." Korea shrugged. "I only kinda know because Prussia is pretty awesome, and his little brother is practically Italy's boyfriend."

Taiwan nodded. "Germany needs to confess already. A lot of the girls in the sisterhood are getting impatient."

A huge grin appeared on Korea's face. "You admitted it! You're in that yaoi club!"

Taiwan froze, her mouth opened as if to protest- but she couldn't. Because she _had_ admitted it. Shit! She stared at him shocked silence as he grinned, clearly pleased with himself. "P-please don't tell." is all she managed to get out, panic starting to fill her. Of all of the nations to find out, why did it have to be Korea?

He smirked, but used his fingers to make a line across his lips as if he was zipping them shut then at the corner of his mouth twisted his wrist as his were locking them. He then took the imaginary key and tossed it over his shoulder. "Tell what, da ze?"

Taiwan's shoulders slumped in relief: Korea often acted like an idiot, but he still held a sense of honor. His word was good. "Thanks."

"You're welcome! Hey, want to go play video games? America and the Bad Touch Trio set up a game room!" Korea finished whatever it was he had been drinking and chucked the empty cup into the sink, where is lasted with a deafening crash. "Score, da ze!"

"God forbid you be mature."

-The-Five-Kings-

"Die! DIE! NO! DAMMIT!" Taiwan opened the door to see America throw down the wii remote in a fit of rage.

"Hey, America!" Korea said, slamming the door open before she could make her presence known. "Wow, it looks awesome in here!"

"I know, right? Hey, want to play Super Smash Bros Brawl?" He paused, apparently now just noticing Taiwan. "Hey, what's she doing here?"

Taiwan sighed. "I don't know. And why are you up so early?"

"Oh, it's morning already? I guess I got distracted. I'm stuck on this level of Zombie Slayer 3."

"Really, you've got Zombie Slayer 3? I haven't got to play it yet!"

"Wanna try?"

"You bet!"

Taiwan rolled her eyes as America tossed Korea the remote, and for a reason she couldn't quite comprehend she spent the next hour watching the two idiots splatter greenish zombie blood onto digital cement.

-The-Five-Kings-

He pretty much hated the man, and he had been aware the feelings were returned. Of course that didn't mean he enjoyed being unceremoniously kicked out of the house and sent to the portal. But he knew his part, and he had his reasons for sticking around. His sense of loyalty ran much farther than the others knew.

He walked, enjoying the snow surrounding him- and after several hours of walking he found himself at the neutral ground. Technically it was in the Ice King's land, but none of them really went out this far. Ever. It was too fucking cold to stay out long in this weather, even for them. But he didn't have to make the return trip so it wasn't as bad.

He stopped next to the circle drawn in the ground and sniffed the air. He could smell something faintly like jasmine tea and gunsmoke, and over that the still fresh stench of paprika and something metallic. He took another whiff and found an old scent that reminded him of sugar. The three game pieces with advantages had already taken them and entered the playing field.

He held his gun tight in his hand as he carefully placed one foot inside the circle. The portal hummed in response and, now confident he could make it through, he placed the other foot in the portal. A feeling like lightning ripping through his body filled him, setting his entire body on fire. He resisted the urge to scream as his soul was forced through a too-tight tunnel, and the edges of his vision began to blur, from snowy earth to a grassy yard.

-The-Five-Kings-

From somewhere above them, Taiwan heard a creak in the air vents. Her hand immediately went for the knife stashed in her sleeve and listened closely. But there was nothing more. Nothing but the ever so faint feeling of being watched. But Taiwan had distanced herself from China, she didn't believe in his silly superstitions about the sixths sense and the third eye. Her hand went back to her side as Koreas cheered loudly and advanced to level four.

-The-Five-Kings-

Well wasn't this odd. The little pink eyed boy gazed down on the scene from the air vents, happily enjoying the view of the game room. The golden haired man made enough sense, he seemed like a brighter version of his more deadly counterpart. The girl was weird, not running around fussing with needles and thread in a dress made of sixteen different materials. But she seemed rather observant, for a moment he was sure she'd caught him.

For a minute he hasn't even recognized the other boy he was so different. Look t that, he'd just initiated one of those weird hand gestures they have here! A bro…hm…something. Looked kinda like a friendly double punch. He'd have to look into that.

-The-Five-Kings-

Hours later, deep in the woods, a figure finished setting up his camp. His metallic arm glinted in the light as he clambered high into the trees, the moon highlighting ever scar like a first grade show and tell. "Now this one I got tackling a wild tiger running through the jungle…"

He sighed as he settled down in his military style tree camp. "It's different here. It seems like the Sun and Moon shine brighter. At times like this, when things are so strange, it's best to reflect upon the war we'll wage tomorrow morning." He spoke like he was used to having someone to say this too. He glanced around him, and at the sight of no one around him firmly closed his eyes with what sounded like a curse in some European language. "It's been so long since I've been by myself. It's hard to resume old ways sometimes, but it must be done. Because tomorrow, this war begins in full."

* * *

I AM SO SORRY. This update took forever, the chapter is short, and it's pretty much just filler. I got the new Percy Jackson book, House of Hades, and...well...I pretty much went on a Percy Jackson rampage. Anyways this chapter is finally done, and I'll try to update quicker next time!

-Hero of the Dark


	4. Chapter 4: Give the Boy a Prize

"The greatest trick the Devil ever pulled was convincing the world he didn't exist." - ?

Chapter 4

"I think I've gotten some important details figured out." England said, pages of notes now stuffed in the old book. His hair was a mess, his suit wrinkled, and it looked as if he hadn't slept in days. And it was likely that he hadn't, having been almost always by Sealand's side for the past few.

Most everyone was grim, a dark aura filling the room. Norway had sensed more magic flowing from the area in the yard: they had more visitors, and Sealand's counterpart was still running around somewhere. The boy in question was still resting in bed, his Papa keeping watch while the others attended the meeting. "First of all, the entire of the dimensions aren't touching, just a small part. Because of this nations in the south hemisphere won't have to deal with it, so the African and South American countries should be fine. The power of both dimensions causes a portal to appear between the two, but it is very weak at first. Only the weakest of them can get in. I don't know exactly what defines it, but Sealand's counterpart probably got in because his strength as a nation is practically nonexistent. But the portal will keep growing, and more dangerous adversaries will be able to get through."

The room remained silent. "Well I suppose we'll just have to kill them one by one, da?" Russia said, his purple aura adding tension to the already terrified room.

"I have to agree with Russia" Spain said, something dangerous glinting in his eye. "If it's us or them the choice seems obvious."

"If I have to resort to lethal force, I will." Germany pulled a gun out of his pocket, a terrified Italy clinging to his other arm.

England frowned. "That's all I have to say. Now if you'll excuse me I have to continue translating this book." He returned to the duty old tome, muttering to himself.

In groups or one by one, the nations filed out of the room.

As the door closed shut behind Latvia England let his head fall on the table with a solid _thunk_. There has been one thing he hadn't told. No one really needed to know, all it would do was strike a deep blow to their confidence, as it had with him. As it turned out, the reflections had known of them long before the portal had opened.

If the book was correct, their reflections had been aware of them their whole lives

-The-Five-Kings-

The clearing in the forest was silent as the four figures regarded one another. "So" the teenager said with a perfectly straight face "I bet you're all wondering why I've gathered you here today."

"You didn't." The grouchy man with the ponytail responded. "Stop making stupid jokes."

The teenager shrugged, snickering. The sniper scowled from where he sat in the break of tree above their heads. "I don't care either way. But right now we're all enemies, and if any of you get in my way there will be hell to pay."

"Temper, temper." The young boy looked up at him with those rotten pink eyes, the ones he shared with his brother. It would be so easy to shoot a bullet through both of them…

But he resisted, he had more important issues to deal with. He simply flipped the boy off and returned his attention to the escalating argument between the teenager and ponytail. It was bound to get bloody in a minute or so, so he turned around and left through the tree branches. The pink eyed boy watched the other man disappear and thought back to what he'd seen from the air vents: that same face, watching over his counterpart. His interest had been caught, and he followed the sniper into the dark of the trees.

-The-Five-Kings-

Everyone was sitting around Sealand's bedside again. The feeling of worry and fear in that room had risen like a tide, threatening to swallow him whole. So he'd left. "Iceland?" He looked up as his name was called, and saw Hong Kong standing outside one of the doors.

"Hong Kong? What are you doing here?" He asked, walking over to the other teenage nation.

He shrugged. "Looking for a victim."

Iceland raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Wait…wasn't his hair a darker shade of brown?

"I'm looking for a victim. It's not that hard of a concept." A giant grin split across his face. "If this world's version of Iceland an idiot?" He waved a hand in front of his face. "Anyone in there? Helllooooooooo?"

Iceland felt a growing sense of panic rip through him as he realized who stood in front of him. Oh god he was going to die. "N-no, I'm not stupid. I know who you are. You're…you're the Hong Kong from that other world, aren't you?"

"Ding ding ding!" He said, and a second later Iceland was shoved to the ground. "Give the boy a prize…" he pulled a knife out of his back as he used his knees to keep the squirming nation pinned. "Or I could just cut your heart out, and it could be my prize instead! Yeah, I like the second option better! What about you?"

Iceland didn't respond, too busy panicking. "I can't give you a vote unless you say something Icey." There was sudden _wump_ and the city state paused. A smirk appeared on his face as he reached to his shoulder, where blood was rapidly spreading from a fresh bullet wound. "So someone wants to play rough, huh?" He turned his head to face Canada, who held a gun in both hands. "That works too. You're not a cute as Icey, but I can play with you too." He took another look at Iceland and smiled "don't worry Icey, we'll play later." He stood up and started walking towards Canada, used one hand to dig into his shoulder wound and pull the bullet out without so much as a pained look.

The gun shook in Canada's hands as he shot another bullet at wild, this one missing entirely. "M-maple." He whispered.

Behind him Iceland could already see the panicked nation (whoever he was) would loose. But it's not like he could do…

The knife.

And Hong Kong's reflection had called _him_ an idiot.

Before the other Hong Kong realized what was happening Iceland had snatched up the knife and tackled him, burying it into his back. He fell with a shocked cry, his head making a sickening thud as it hit the ground. He didn't get up, apparently knocked out.

Canada took one look at Iceland's shaking form and with a quick "I'm going to get your brother" darted off.

Only minutes later Norway and Denmark rushed into the room, leaving skid marks on the hardwood floor. Iceland was on his hands and knees above Hong Kong, the same position he'd had when he was sent tumbling down with the reflection.

Norway instantly lifted him to his feet and wrapped him in a tight hug, and for once Iceland didn't resist. He was terrified. If that blonde nation hadn't come along-

Oh god. Iceland allowed his brother to lead him towards where Francis, the official medic of this area, had set up shop. He said something to Denmark about something for shock and ordered him to get the reflection chained up. Denmark nodded silently and Iceland found himself being led away.

-The-Five-Kings-

"None of these younger nations know the value of subtly." Ponytail said, watching the young Asian get marched down the hallway from one of the windows.

The sniper couldn't help but agree. "His King is going to be pissed."

Ponytail scowled. "Serves him right. If you can't defend yourself, you shouldn't be on the battlefield."

"Well you don't always have to be on the battlefield to do some serious damage." Both scowled and turned to face the figure walking up to them. He casually tossed a pair of pictures to them, still warm from a printer. "Cute hobby, Finland."

The sniper growled as he snatched one of the photos and ripped into a million pieces. Ponytail simply took the other and glared at the man. "I'm guessing you have copies?"

"Plus digital versions." The new arrival said, pulling a glossy black phone out of his pocket. "Which I can upload with one press of a button. Even you wouldn't be quick enough to stop me."

"What do you want?"

The man smiled, and ran a hand through the signature hair only he and his brothers had. "Not so much what I want, as what my King wants."

"He took his time sending you." Finland said. "I've been here for over a day."

"Great minds need not rush themselves."

"Are you referring to your King or yourself?"

The new member of the group didn't even bother answering, instead running a hand through his stupid pure white hair again. The closest any of the others came to that color was silver. Ponytail privately wondered how his King with respond if the blackmail specialist came back bald. "Anyways" he said, interrupting the pair's argument. "I suppose there's a reason behind this conversation?"

The man smiled. "Oh, there most certainly is…"

* * *

I was stalling on my writing, but the second I sat down this just spilled from my fingertips. Not hard at all, which was a weird feeling. So, yeah.

On the battlefield:

1p: Have captured a prisoner in the form of 2p Hong Kong, who had decided to walk into their building and attack the first person who got close enough. He is severely injured as Iceland knifed him in the back. England's translations have revealed more about the 2ps, but a good deal of important information is still missing.

2p: Iceland had gone into shock and the nations are all being watched one way or another. They know far more about the situation at hand, and with addition of one final 2p appearing at the end of the chapter that brings the total up to five.

Mysteries Unsolved: Why are all the 2ps being so hostile towards each other? One reoccurring title in their conversations is King, though each of them seem to be speaking over a different person. Also, who was the 2p at the end of the episode? Who are the brothers with pure white hair?


End file.
